fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Just a passing through Master/Lancer of Sengoku
Monthly Fanmade Servant 6 “Lancer of Sengoku” Cú Chulainn: Huh, so you’re my enemy, man with red armor. ????: The fighting spirit that burns within me will never be extinguished! Cú Chulainn: Then I will use my spear to extinguish your soul! , , , , Crimson Demon of War, The Last Sengoku Hero |jname = 真田幸村 |id = 1567 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,520/9,122 |hp = 1,938/12,112 |gatk = 10,745 |ghp = 14,686 |voicea = Morita Masakazu |illus = Shingo |attribute = Man |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 90 |stargeneration = 5% |npchargeatk = 0.97% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 35% |alignment = Neutral・Good |gender = Male |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQABB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 4 |Name = First Skill= Grants self Evasion for 2 attacks. Increases own defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 7% |l2 = 7.7% |l3 = 8.4% |l4 = 9.1% |l5 = 9.8% |l6 = 10.5% |l7 = 11.2% |l8 = 11.9% |l9 = 12.6% |l10 = 14% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Charges own NP gauge by 20%. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Buster + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Revives with |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1150 HP |l3 = 1300 HP |l4 = 1450 HP |l5 = 1600 HP |l6 = 1750 HP |l7 = 1900 HP |l8 = 2050 HP |l9 = 2200 HP |l10 = 2500 HP |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C++= Reduces their defense by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Burn for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Burn Damage + |c1 = 500 |c2 = 600 |c3 = 700 |c4 = 800 |c5 = 900 }} |-| Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |31 = |4}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |10}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography ), but later, I desire to make him have an AOE Buster NP, so, I can make his NP able to summon spirits of "Sanada's Ten Brave". His NP function is similar to Elizabeth and Kiyohime's NP. (I pretty sure that Buster NP with no damage will coming to hit me someday.) If Sanada Maru is his NP, it would look like either Unlimited Blade Work or Stone Sentinel Maze. Chacha: So, Yukimura also here, I actually meet this person since a young age, we befriend and help each other until the end of Toyotomi, Master could you call him for me, I want to talk with him personally once more. (Unlike usually, Chacha drop her childish voice, instead, her voice becomes a more mature, yet softer voice.) |b4 = The Defender Circle of Crimson Demon Rank: B Type: Anti-Army Sanadamaru Yukimura’s Noble Phantasm, though it would be more effective when he summons as Caster or Rider. When activated, he summons a defensive zone that can protect him, master and his allies. He also can change it into the maze or place that full of traps. He seemly gain ability to teleport in this Noble Phantasm. The Unrivaled Ten of Sanada Rank: C++ Type: Anti-Army Musou Jūyūshi no Sanada Yukimura’s Noble Phantasm that mix with his own bravery legend and power that he borrows from his legendary ninja troop “Sanada Ten Braves”. He temporary summons Ten Brave’s souls and allow them to attack together at once before he gathers, they soul to his spear and leap to stab on the ground to unleashing a massive torrent of fire around him by going through the six-flame circle, it’s referred to Sanada Clan’s symbol. |jb5= The Prelude of Rewrite "Guh, draw?" "Perhaps, even I don't want to accepted, but I consider it as my defeated." "But more importantly, why did you target her?" "As you also involves as well, and so was you and his master as well, I will tell you then. That Rider said city's goin' to the circle of chaos and was somehow '''rewrite' by something that he and his allies currently trying to observed about it, as he able to observe, not just Asakusa, but everywhere in Japan, and he afraid that this is just a starting point, if this circle grows bigger, it would cover the whole world." "''Seriously, while something happens, why it always be Japan?" "Yes, why? Anything but in Japan?" "Both of you quite! Anyway, why is this bad?" "That's not sound bad at first, but until Rider just find potential threats, at least two, first, stray servants could goes out of control and trying to kill everyone, or worse, make all humans become the slave and start they own reign once more. Second, accord to Green Archer and Another Rider, they find something that could be called as "'Singularities Cluster'", because they are 7 different Singularities was forming in Japan, but the problem is inside those Singularities, it was a different place and timeline, as it was a supposed city was '''rewriting' into something else. Saber was sent to the Shibuya, where it starts, but nothing news as we can't contact him for some reason." "''What we supposed to do?" "Look like he calling me, all you need is keep this girl in check, we don't know that the so-called "Greater Grail" is done something to her. Fine other servants, if they are threats, kill them. I hope next time we meet, we aren't enemy." Yukimura finally retreats, but this still left Yamato Takeru, who was just summoned here confused. "Kuzunoha, what's a time it is when I'm here?" "It's already 7 years after our last battle now." |b5 = He joins the last stand against Ieyasu during Siege of Osaka. He creates small fortifications attached to Osaka castle, known as “Sanadamaru”. It was surrounded by a five-foot-deep trench and fences, meaning that invaders would need to climb their way past the garrison. Yukimura’s army manages to hold off and repelled Ieyasu Army for a while, it’s taken 2 weeks to make damage on Sanadamaru. Despite his failure, he still doesn’t give up and choose to stand against Ieyasu Army for once more, he fought with many general, include “One-Eyed Dragon of Ōshu”, no matter how injuries he received, he still continue fighting as he almost to manage to claim Ieyasu’s head, unfortunately, he can’t take his wounded and too exhausted, as he no longer to fight back, he allow Ieyasu’s soldier to take his head. His loose lost much of Toyotomi clam’ morale. ---Go on, take my head as your trophy His body and soul are perished, leaving behind his legend. Even Ieyasu himself impressed by Yukimura's bravery and posthumously called him "the greatest warrior in Japan". ---Even in death, even his body is collapsed, but his soul and legend will never be extinguished forever. |jex= Comment Yet another new fanmade servant, I hope you like it. (I'm too lazy to count it now) At first, before I desire to do him, I actually thinking of someone like Tadakatsu Honda, Maeda Keiji (My older brother made one for a long time) or Naomasa Ii. But I choose him instead because I feel like despite how powerful those 3 guys, many Japanese people still agree that the best and number one warrior still be "Sanada Yukimura", I used his Sengoku Musou incarnation as a base to making him. (I even open this song while designing him.) His final version is like a mix of Nezha and Cu Chulainn in term of gameplay-style. At first, I want either Takeshi Kusao or Sōichirō Hoshi (Sengoku Basara version) as his voice actor, but it would be too blatant shout-out, so I drop those ideas. PS. If anything wrong or curious or even has any idea, please ask and tell me. |ex= As long his master is a righteous person, he will remain faithful and loyal and will not abandon his own master. In order to save humanity, once again, he will fight until his very last breath. He also another Noble Phantasm, its name is “Saigo no Sengoku Eiyuu: The Last Stand of Sengoku Hero, before ascend to become the Legend”, this is Yukimura’s strongest Noble Phantasm that could defeat even opponent that 10-times stronger than him, as he will burn his body to rush a catastrophic attack that will burn anything on the path…even himself… ---And he willing to use it, even master don’t use command spell on him. }} Trivia *There is a planned to make him non-damage buster NP, but I find out it would make him too similar to Hozoin, or just a stronger version of him, so, I dropped that idea and can't come up with an ability that could relate to the lore. *He is voiced by Masakazu Morita. He is currently best-known from voicing Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach, Macro from One Piece and Whis from Dragon Ball series. However, his first main role is Tidus from Final Fantasy X. *Faceclaim: Sanada Yukimura from arcade trading card game "Sengoku Taisen". (Link to his picture, here) *In the continuity of my yet-to-revealed name "concept" fanmade story, the date would set in 7 years after the event of Lostbelt, and implying to be alternative continuity (not a good ending for sure.) with no specific date, cuz we don't know which time, Part 2 would end. Category:Blog posts